Am I Your Sun?
by Moonlite Streak
Summary: "Am I your sun?" she asked playfully, nuzzling into his side. Merlin paused and gazed up at the clouded night sky. Freya found herself enraptured as the soft glow of the lake lit up his angular features. "You are my moon." - Merlin/Freya pairing, R&R.


_Author's Note: Set midway through S4, after Uther dies but before Arthur proposes to Guinevere. Slightly AU. Please review!_

* * *

><p>"Am I your sun?" she asked playfully, nuzzling into his side. Merlin paused and gazed up at the clouded night's yonder. Freya found herself enraptured as the soft glow of the lake lit up his angular features.<p>

"You are my moon." he answered softly, but with definite conviction. "You light up my darkness, are the good to my evil,"

At this, Freya made to interrupt, but he continued, voice low and soothing.

"Your smile, your kind words, your personality, they are all a part of you, guiding my heart and soul like a million stars." He turned and smiled at her softly, the tenderness of his expression leaving her breathless.

"You are my moon, you are the stars. Whenever I am near you, you calm me and rid me of my fears. When we are together, your gaiety is akin to the jokes Mother Nature herself plays when the Moon hides its face playfully."

Merlin tightened his arm around her, and she pressed a fleeting kiss to his neck in return. He turned his head to face the serene waves lapping at their feet, embarrassed by the depth of the heartfelt words he had confided to her just moments ago.

"Why not the sun though?" she implored, eyes searching his avoiding gaze for an answer. Because that's what she wanted to be, his sun, like in the stories the elders would tell her when she was still a druid child.

She ignored the flutter in her chest at their close proximity, instead choosing to focus on his reaction.

He seemed to think for a moment, before continuing with a different explanation to what she had been first expecting.

"If I asked Arthur what he thought of Guinevere, he would undoubtedly answer that she would be _his_ sun." Freya looked at him questioningly, and he continued, words drawing out as he thought of how to phrase his answer.

"She is bright, warm, and glows with kindness." Merlin had talked about Gwen before, and Freya had always wanted to meet her.

Her wondering was interrupted however by his sighing deeply, as his face became plagued with the knowledge of many things, too many things.

"I've seen it Freya, in my dreams, I've watched Camelot fall, crippled with deceit and trickery. Even the sun was corrupted in the end, just like how it inevitably sinks below the horizon at the end of each day, leaving the world plunged in darkness." His features were distant, reminiscing past fragments of consciousness.

"The moon though," and now he looked back to Freya, pale face unlined and lifted into a smile, and clear blue eyes shining with love.

"The moon is a steady element, able to remain in the sky even in the day and becoming a brilliant light after dusk." Their heads inched closer, and they shivered at the feel of each other's breath tickling their faces. Merlin continued, his words no louder than a whisper in her ear.

"Because the moon will always be there, without fail, as a shining beacon in the night sky. Because you aren't a fairytale." Their noses brushed and their cheeks were flushed with emotion.

"You're my reality."

And their lips finally met, the light of the moon finding their lake through the clouds, and kissed with its radiance the two lovers.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it, this little plunnie was running around for a while before I bothered to pin it down and make a story out of it. <em>

_Quite a bit shorter than I was expecting but you know what? I'm really pleased with how it turned out, because I'm really bad at writing romance (my first attempt). _

_Please please please review, give me feedback and add to favourites. There needs to be more Merlin/Freya fics out there, so remember to spread the love!_

_Until next time, -Moonlite Streak-_


End file.
